Mucha Magic
by Numbuh 8 da pyon n' Megawatt
Summary: When the 11 mascaritas got invited to Hogwarts and choasness begins and will Zero Kelvin confess to his true love?Includes La PinataZero Kelvin pairings and some RikochetBuena Girl pairings.First Mucha Lucha and Harry Potter crossover OMFG ch 2 is up
1. Chapter Uno Getting Invited to Hogwarts

Numbuh 8 D.P:DISCLAIMER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Megawatt:Numbuh 8 D.P doesn't own Mucha Lucha and Harry Potter she only owns Fiery Ruby.

Zero Kelvin:Don't forget the pets and don't worry HP fans Harry and the guys will appear on chapter dos!holds up 2 fingers

Numbuh 8 D.P:And no flames.

One day a boy who wears a red and blue mask with a silver star on it also known as Rikochet was walking home from school,and suddenly he heard a scream.

"GAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS OWL IS TRYING TO FUCKING KILL ME IT'S A DISGRACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed an action figure who wears a black tank top and blue speedos also known as El Rey.

'SHOO! YOU DAMN EL STUPIDO OWL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Rikochet who's trying to shoo away the brown owl,but he realised the owl is trying to give a letter to him.Rikochet snatched the letter

"Dear Rikochet, we like to invite you to Hogwarts for a year doopitido." he read it out loud.

"What's a Hogwarts?" Rikochet asked El Rey while giving a confused look and sweatdropping.

"I don't know the place full of hogs?" replied his action figure.

"Maybe I shold ask mama." Rikochet said.

Rikochet went into his house and asked

"Mama what's a Hogwarts?"

Rikochet's mother grabbed the letter and said,"Hogwarts is a school of wizardry and mijo I went there when I was 12."

"Thanks mama!" Rikochet said.

"And Rikochet go there with your best behavior." she said.

"Si mama!" he replied while soluting his mother and ran off to his room.

"And I going to name you Lone Star Jr." said Rikochet with a huge grin on his face.

"Tomorrow will be so caliente." he said with a bigger grin.

"Tomorrow.." said a French Narrator from Spongebob.

"Have a exellente trip!" his father Lone Star said dropping off Rikochet at the L.A. Internatinal Airport.

"Si papa!" Rikochet said while hugging his father.

He watched his father drove off.

"Hi! Rikochet!" said a girl who's holding a light purple cat about his age who has a purple ponitail and wearing a white mask with a dark purple and green designs on it also known as Buena Girl.

"Hola! Buena Girl and hola what's your cat's name?"he asked.

"Her name is Buena Cat and she kept scratching me until I read the letter." she replied and showed her scratches to Rikochet.

"Ay."he said.

"Yeah and isn't she buenaly cute?" she asked.

As they are having their convertation a garbage can near by moved closer and closer to them

"IBLUIBLUIBLUIBLUIBLUIBLUIBLU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed a boy whose holding a baby girl and jumped out of the garbage can,the boy is wearing a dog looking costume and a dog looking mask with a monkey on his head also known as the Flea,and the baby girl is wearing a brownish dress and wearing a simular mask as the Flea's also known as Pulgita.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Buena Girl and Rikochet screamed and hugging each other.

The Flea laughed his ass off the and two other kids laughed theirs off also.

" HOLY HELL THAT WAS FUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"said a boy who's little bit older than them,he wears a lightbulb mask that covers his nose and mouth,a blue cape,white tank top with a red thunder bolt on it,red speedos,gray spandex,and red pads on his elbows and knees,and have an owl on his head, also known as Megawatt.

"So..funny..can't..stop...laughing."said a girl who's holding a white chihuahua with a red jewel on its forehead about the same age as Rikochet,Buena Girl,and the Flea she has blonde hair with red streaks wearing a pigtail on her left side of her head, and she wears a red orange mask with an orange fire mark,a red orange tee shirt,and orange short shorts also known as Fiery Ruby.

"That wasn't buena you three..." said Buena Girl.

"BUT IT'S SO FUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" replied Megawatt .

While Megawatt was laughing he touched Fiery Ruby's breasts.

"EWWWWWWWW YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed with an anger vein on her head and punches him in the face.

"Mommy I see stars...." said Megawatt with swirly eyes.

"Let's go inside the airport..." said Buena Girl while sweatdropping.

The five mascaritas went inside the airport and they see a little boy wearing a snowpea costume,and holding two cages, known as Snowpea,a boy whose putting on his sapphire blue contacts wearing a light blue jacket with his hood that looks like an afro on,light blue pants,and white shoes known as Zero Kelvin,a girl wearing a silver sleeve less shirt,green elbow pads,green mask,green short shorts,and silver tights, and holding a cage, known as Electricity,a girl who wears a black T-shirt with a yellow grrr on it,a black mask with red designs,and has a black owl on her arm, known as Cindy Slam,a girl who wears a pink dress with a green bird,and a pink mask with pink horns that looks like kitty ears,and holding a milky pink cat with few diamonds on the tip of it's ears, known as La Pinata.

"You guys are invited too?" asked Rikochet.

"Si and the person who wrote doopitido must be obessed with jazz." replied La Pinata.

"Phew, I'm hot." said Zero Kelvin while fanning the air and looking at La Pinata while blushing.

"The Flea is sexy see." said Flea and showing Zero Kelvin a picture of him in a thong.

Zero Kelvin gave a weird look at him and sweatdrops.

"Buena Girl isn't contacts allowed in masked wrestling?" asked Electricity.

"By the Code Book of Masked Wrestling you were allowed to wear contacts in masked wrestling." she replied.

"Phew.." said Zero Kelvin in relief.

"What's wrong FR?" he asked.

"Pervwatt touched my breasts...." she muttered.

"Well it was an accident."replied Megawatt.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiight" said Fiery Ruby.

"Let's go to the gate!"exclaimed Zero Kelvin.

"Yeah!"exclaimed Megawatt.

Then they breakdanced and does some weird pose.

"You two have pass that to get to your destnation." said Cindy with a grin and pointing to the metal detector.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!THE HORROR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed the two luchadores.

"Okay...they're afraid of that metal detector...." said La Pinata while sweatdropping.

"Can we avoid the metal detector still get to the gate?" asked Zero Kelvin.

"HOW THE FUCK COULD WE DO THAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Electricity asked.

"Say qxystdfersxtsfjuopywqasdt to them." he replied.

"No they'll think we are retards."she replied back.

Then Electricity realises the other 8 passed the metal detector and she ran and passes it without a single beep.

"Are you guys coming?"asked Electricity.

"Zero Kelvin you go through the metal detector."said Megawatt in a nervous tone.

"No you do it." replied Zero Kelvin.

"No you do it." said Megawatt.

"One hour later.." said FNFSB.

"HELLO!?!?!?!?!?WE ARE RUNNING OUT PETIANCE AND IT WILL BE YOUR GUYS FAULT IF WE MISSED THE FLIGHT!!!!!!!!!" yelled Electricity with an anger vein.

"Fine I'll go first." said Megawatt then he ran fast as a bullet getting without a beep from the detector,then he tripped on his own shoelaces.

"Damn, I should tie my shoes first." said Megawatt.

Zero Kelvin swallowed hard then he walked to the detector.

_'Please don't beep on me please don't beep on me."_ he thought.  
But unfortunatly the detector beeped.

"Come here sir." said a security.

"Let me see you bag sir." said an another security.

Zero Kelvin gave his bag to security 2 while his is getting scanned.

"OH NO NOT AT THE..." he was cut off by the beep and some random mother covered her son's eyes and ran away.

"What was inside of his bag Bob?" asked security 1.

"Hmmm.. a pair of underwear,an another pair of underwear,an another pair of underwear,contact case,and eye drops." replied Bob the security.

"What did you get Joe?" he asked.

"Must be the fly on his pants." Joe replied.

Zero Kelvin snatched his bag and ran to the gate,he was so red little kids started to called him Mr. Running Stopsign.

"SIR YOU FORGOT YOUR SHOES!" yelled Bob.

"Heh heh.."said Megawatt while sweatdropping and grabbed Zero Kelvin's shoes.

"I never been so embrassed in my life."he said in tears.

"I know what you need a soda!" exclaimed Megawatt.

Everyone expect for him and Zero Kelvin sweatdropped,and crikets chirped in the backround.

"Never mind him,sometimes we have totally embrassing moments baby." said La Pinata and petting him on the head.

_'Yes! she called me baby!!!!!' _thought Zero Kelvin while smiling and blushing.

"Damn,I'm broke!" exclaimed Megawatt.

"Well I have to do it in an old fashioned way."

Then he put his arm in to the vending machine.

Suddenly the 10 mascritas heard a scream.

"AHHHHH MY ARM IS STUCK HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND MY MANICURED NAILS NEED LIFE SAVING YA KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Megawatt.

"EVERYONE PUSH I meant PULL!"shouted Rikochet.

Everyone pulled and Megawatt's arm got free and has a Sprite in his hand.

"My manicured nails,oh here you go,and will one of you manicure my nails for me? " said Megawatt while he's examing his damaged manicured nails.

The 10 mascaritas falls down anime style.

"Thanks." said Zero Kelvin while getting up.

Zero Kelvin drank the soda,but shockingly he burped louder than the Flea.

"The Flea is so envious..." Flea muttered.

"Oh time get to the plane." said Buena Girl.

Everyone ran into the plane.

"The Flea is going to France!" Flea exclaimed.

"Hogwarts is in England not in France." said Electricity.

The plane took off.

"The Flea knows a song gets on everybody's nerves,everybody's nerves ,everybody's nerves and the Flea knows a song get's on everyody's nerves and this is how goes dun dun!"the Flea sang that song continously.

"SHUT UP FLEA!!!!!!!!!!!"yelled everyone in the plane exept Pulgita and Snowpea.

Unfotunatly,Flea wont stop singing.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP FLEA OR I'LL SHAVE YOUR MASK AND HAIR WITH THIS RAZOR!!!!" yelled Megawatt with an anger vein and holding a razor out of nowhere.

Flea sweatdrops and stop singing.

_'When are we going to arrive in London!?!?!?'_ thought La Pinata.


	2. Chapter Dos Meeting Harry and the guys

The Flea started to make armpit noises instead singing

The Flea started to make armpit noises instead singing.

"FLEA STOP MAKING ARMPIT NOISES OR I'LL SHAVE YOUR MASK OFF!" screamed Megawatt with an anger vein.

"The Flea thought you're going to shave the Flea's mask off if he did not stop singing." said the Flea.

"WELL THAT GOES FOR MAKING ARMPIT NOISES TOO!" he yelled.

"Megawatt." said Zero Kelvin.

"Megawatt." he said again.

"MEGAWATT!" yelled Zero Kelvin.

"WHAT?!" asked Megawatt angrily.

"YOU'RE STEPPING ON MY TOE!" yelled Zero Kelvin with a little anger vein.

"WHY ALL OF Y'ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP BECAUSE YOUR DISTURBING THE PEACE!" yelled Cindy.

"Sorry." said Flea, Zero Kelvin, and Megawatt as chibis and scared.

"Hmph." said Cindy who then reads her horror novel.

"Why aren't you eating your food?" asked Electricity to La Piñata.

"I really don't like airline food much." La Piñata replied.

Suddenly the mascaritas heard Flea scream "YIPPIEYEAH!"

The Flea was running around the airplane because he is hyper after the airline food he ate.

"Flea you're embarrassing us." said Fiery Ruby.

Then everyone except Fiery Ruby nods in agreement.

Then the Flea stopped running.

"Uh oh cheesy fries." he said.

iPOOT!  
"Does anyone have Lysol in here?" asked Electricity while plugging her nose.

"Eww!" screamed Fiery Ruby.

Megawatt coughs then his lightbulb cracks.

"MAN THAT'S NASTY!" yelled Zero Kelvin with his hoodie covering his nose.

"GRUESO!" screamed La Piñata.

"Snowpea!" screamed Snowpea.

"FLEA!" yelled Rikochet, Buena Girl, and Cindy in unison.

"At least we have three hours left." said the Flea.

"Three hours later." said FNFSB.

Finally fresh air!" exclaimed La Piñata.

"Time to get our SUITCASES!" said Megawatt while his eyes are bulging like he is in an anime seeing Pulgita picking up their suitcases.

"Now we need to get to the station." said Rikochet.

"How do we get the station though?" asked Buena Girl.

"Maybe that double decker bus will take us." Zero Kelvin said sarcastically.

"Good idea!" replied Rikochet.

The mascaritas except Zero Kelvin ran to the double decker bus.

"Hey! wait for me!!" exclaimed Zero Kelvin while running after the mascaritas.

"That bus looks cute." said Fiery Ruby.

"I know." said Electricity.

"Where are you going to?" asked the driver.

"The station with the 9 and 3/4." said Buena Girl.

The double decker bus reached to the station .

"Hey I don't see 9 and 3/4 anywhere!" exclaimed Rikochet.

"If your having trouble seeing it use the Flea's binoculars!" said Flea while holding a disgusting pair of binoculars.

"Ehh no thanks." replied Rikochet.

"Are you having trouble finding 9 and 3/4?" asked a boy with black hair , green eyes , and round glasses.

"Yeah and who are you?" asked Rikochet.

"I'm Harry." said the boy.

"And what's your name?" he asked.

"Rikochet ." said Rikochet.

"Rik, we couldn't find it." said Buena Girl.

"Who are they?" asked Harry.

"They are Buena Girl, Flea, Fiery Ruby, Zero Kelvin, Megawatt, Electricity, La Piñata, Pulgita, Snowpea, and Cindy." he replied.

"And you guys Harry is going to show where 9 and 3/4 is." Rikochet added.

"Follow me." said Harry.

Harry and the mascaritas went through a brick wall.

" Hi Harry!" said a brown haired girl and a red head boy in unison.

"Hi." replied Harry.

"Hi and who are they?" asked the red head boy.

"They are Rikochet, Buena Girl, Flea, Fiery Ruby, Megawatt, Electricity, Zero Kelvin, La Piñata, Pulgita, Cindy, and Snowpea." said Harry.

" You guys this Ron and Hermione." he said.

" Hi Harry Buttpipe." said a blonde haired boy.

"Leave us alone you shit!" yelled Harry.

Then Draco sees to Zero Kelvin.

_" Wow she's hot!"_ thought Draco then he walked over to Zero Kelvin.

"Hey girl do you want to go out with me?" he asked.

"I'm a guy." Zero Kelvin said.

"But still do you go out with me?" asked Draco while touching Zero Kelvin's long legs and then rubbing his chest.

Then Zero Kelvin jump kicks Draco.

"Woah didn't know he was that strong." said Ron.

"Yeah." said Hermione and Harry in unison.

Then everyone got on the train.

"Oooh, a flying train!" said Fiery Ruby.

"F...f.f.flying train?!" said Megawatt in shock.

"Don't worry the doors are locked Meg." said Electricity.

"Okay." said Megawatt slightly nervous.

Then Megawatt's owl comforts him.

Zero Kelvin is staring at La Piñata.

"_Her eyes are so gorgeous."_ thought Zero Kelvin while looking at La Piñata's green eyes.

"Do you want something?" asked La Piñata.

"Um no." said Zero Kelvin while blushing.

"Oh okay." she said.

"Yay! we are finally here!!" exclaimed Fiery Ruby.

Everyone got out of the train.

"Woah this place is so big, isn't it?" said Megawatt to Zero Kelvin nervously.

Zero Kelvin just stood there with his eyes now two golden stars.

Then Electricity saw a seven foot figure then she fainted.

"Electricity?!" exclaimed Megawatt.

"Oh she must be scared seeing me." said the figure while he was holding Electricity.

"WOW I thought Zero Kelvin was the giant here." said Flea.

"DO NOT INSULT ME BEING SIX FEET TALL FLEA!" yelled Zero Kelvin with an anger vein.

"Wow fourteen years old and six foot.." said Hermione.

"I thought he was a basketball player or a model when I first saw him." whispered Ron.

"Wow son your almost tall as me with that fuzzymabober on your head." said Hagrid.

Zero Kelvin turns into an anime chibi with sparkly eyes with tears in his eyes.

"There there." said Megawatt while petting Zero on the head.

"WAH why does people have to insult my height?" said said Zero while a chibi then sobbing.

La Piñata sweatdrops because of all whats happening.


End file.
